Xander Jourdan
Appearance Clothing: Xander's usual outfit consists of a black work shirt with a white tie, brown jeans, black socks and white loafers. He picked it out for both work and casual appeal. Hair Color: Xander's hair is grey with a black tint. Hair Style: Xander keeps his hair in a simple and short ponytail with windswept bangs. Scale Color: Xander's scales are yellow with a tint of green to which he regularly keeps shiny. Eye Color: Xander's eyes are a deep shade of pink, which is odd because everyone else in his family has blue eyes. Height: Five foot and eleven inches. Weight: Two hundred and ten pounds, some of which comes from muscle. Xander's Family Colm: Xander's Father. Xander and his father haven't spoken much recently but in the past, the two didn't seem very close. Due to his father's workaholic tendencies and Xander's own annoying moments. Marinette: Xander's Mother. Xander's mother passed away two years ago and to this day, he visits her grave and leaves her flowers. In the past, Xander would cling to his mom for emotional support when times were tough and she was there for him. Lulu: Xander's Sister. Xander and his sister used to be famous in their hometown for being terrible pranksters. They have kept in touch and tell each other about their days, even meeting up for some minor adventures. Nino: Xander's Nephew. Xander and his nephew have been living together for the last year after being dropped off. The two are close and have a lot of fun together, even on days when Xander is out of it, one smile from Nino and he's good to go. Relationships Friends: Kim: A fellow teacher and drinking buddy. The two go out for drinks every night and tell each other about their day, it's just how they like it. Silas: A childhood friend and resident ladies man who always tries to hook Xander up with a girl, to his dismay. And, Yuri: A student of Xander's who comes to him for advice from time to time, to which there is always an open door. Rival: Fern. A teacher who Xander once spilled tea on and has since made it her mission to mess with him. Xander finds it immature and tries not to give in to any mess she causes. Abilities Abilities: Xander is a very fast reader, able to finish books in half the time of others. He is also very good at guitar and has written several songs to play on it. And, Xander is well qualified in CPR and is also able to be a Lifeguard if need be. Special Ability: Xander can fly using his wings and can use his razor-sharp claws to slice through almost anything. Weaknesses: Alcohol, if he has too much of it, he gets really sick. Seafood: He is very allergic and needs to stay away from it. And, Low Temperatures: Due to being a dragon, he needs a constant supply of warm heat to function normally. Category:Males Category:Dragons Category:Neutral Category:LGBT+